


3 Sentence Ficathon 2020: Mythology & Folklore

by LadyBrooke



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Arthurian Mythology, Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Female Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Various mythology and folklore based fills for the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth.Works separated into chapters by source material.
Relationships: Cinderella's Mother (Cinderella - Fairy Tale)/Stepmother (Cinderella - Fairy Tale), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Odysseus/Penelope (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 3





	1. Ancient Greek Religion & Lore

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings or characters for each fill are noted in the bold text before the actual fill, along with the prompt that inspired it and any warnings.
> 
> I might return to some of these and write more at some point. Not all of them are exactly three sentences, because I am bad at sticking to that if not forced to.

**1\. Persephone/f!Hades, mommy issues**

Hades' feelings for her mother are complicated - her mother is free as Hades is not, she loves Zeus as she does not Hades (for it was Zeus' birth that inspired her to save one of her children), her mother does not come to see her and Hades does not go to her mother without reason. 

Persephone is everything Hades had wanted in a mother and everything she wants in a wife. 

When Hades swallows down the word mother, Persephone knows and draws her to her breast.

**2\. Odysseus/Penelope, it is awfully careless to misplace a heart**

Penelope wondered some nights if Odysseus had misplaced his heart on the journey back. Perhaps he had fallen in love with someone else, perhaps he had bargained it away to one of the gods and failed to retrieve it, but their bed was cold even with both of them in it. 

It was careless of him, and she hated that she still was grateful for his return, misplaced heart or not.


	2. Arthurian Legend

**1\. Mordred & Arthur, the dutiful son**

Mordred could have been a dutiful son, learning beside his father until he was ready to take over the kingdom. 

The Queen has no children, after all. 

But Mordred is born of shame, and the King will not have such an heir -and Mordred will not play the dutiful son for such a King.


	3. Cinderella

**1\. Cinderella’s Mother/Cinderella’s Stepmother, the stepmother has her reasons (past character death)**

She cannot look at Cinderella, with her blue eyes and blonde hair, the same face as her mother, and the same clothes too, at least until she takes them away from Cinderella and locks them on her chest of keepsakes; she remembers one dress as the one Cinderella’s mother wore the last time they had danced together before everything. 

She had loved the girl’s mother with all the passion she does not have for the girl’s father, the man who had helped to tear them apart and kept them away from one another until one of them was dead and the other could be married in turn. 

Her husband dies, and she is only sad that he died now instead of before.


End file.
